Meggie, Torn Between Two Lovers
by MissEmris
Summary: Imagine that Meggie, Farid and Doria had lived in the Inkworld all their lives... The love triangle begins... Something for anyone who wasn't satisfied with how the Meggie-Farid-Doria triangle was concluded in the books. AU
1. Prologue

Meggie looked up from the single sheet of rough paper sitting on the desk before her, covered in lines of her best hand writing; all crossed out hastily when she had read them through and felt they were too terse or brief. –She had tried again and again to come up with the correct words, but wherever the right words were, they were hiding from her.

Maybe they were hiding because she was never supposed to write them: how she felt was never supposed to be. But….. She couldn't go on this way forever. She looked around the room for inspiration, but it was just a normal attic; nothing special. Wooden floor and walls, small square window opposite her. All she could see through it was rain, splattering the glass and blurring the outside world, consuming it. Just as doubt was consuming her mind.

Eventually, Meggie sighed and slumped down onto the desk, as if all the strain had simply sapped the life from her. A single tear rolled down her face and onto the paper, smudging the scribbled out words, the ink running into the tear drop, turning it light purple.

A second tear followed. Then a third, and a fourth, until she was weeping unconditionally, her hands over her face, a picture of the deepest despair.

The door behind her swung open with a whoosh of air, and Mo stood in the doorway, a concerned expression on his fatherly features. As alarming as the sight of Meggie wailing was, he rushed forward and knelt down by her side.

"Meggie, it's OK," He didn't ask what was wrong: he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

She clutched at him, her hands holding his shirt as if it were her lifeline.

After a few minutes, the crying subsided slightly, and she was able to say in a soggy sort of voice, "Mo, I don't know what to do…." She gasped a few times, as you always do after crying. "It's Doria…And Farid…" She could say no more, because just saying their names brought on a fresh wave of despair.

But Mo could guess the rest. He had noticed how she had been acting lately, especially around Doria. She loved him, he could tell that much, but did she still love Farid? Could she betray him?

Her violent sobs told him the answer.


	2. Passion in the Coach

Two months earlier....

Meggie gazed at her reflection in her full length mirror. It was all she could do to stop herself reaching out and trying to caress herself.... She was dressed for a very special occasion, in a stunning red corset dress, so long that it brushed the floor gently when she moved, and her hair was tied back elegantly into a swirling bun, held in place with many hair pins, cleverly hidden in her locks by her maid servant.

Meggie believed completely that she was going to be the most beautiful girl at the ball, _as usual._ She smiled, content with her appearance (_and what a charming smile I have, too,_ she thought), and turned away from the mirror. She was now facing her rich, luxurious bed chamber, with its silk drapes and huge, four poster bed with so many cushions on it, it looked as if the cushions were blossom, fallen from a tree onto the silver sheets.

She also had two, huge book shelves taking up one entire side of her room, over flowing with stories.... stories which were calling out to her, trying to tell her all about their characters, their plots, heart breaking and heart warming events which all happened between their pages.... but Meggie did not know this.

The books were one of the few things that she did not have her way: they had been almost forced upon her, her father urging her to read them, believing they would do her some good... but to no avail. Meggie could simply not stand the things. She hated reading, because the plots and characters meant nothing to her. She did not care one bit about whatever adventures they were having, because she cared about no one but herself. And she much preferred parties. -Which was good, because she happened to be going to one in a few minutes.

"Mira!" She called, as she walked slowly to the top of her very own spiral staircase. "Ready the coachman, and get my coat!" With that, she began to descend the stairway in her spoiled, snobby way. None of the steps creaked.

***

Out in the cold, fresh night air, a huge horse drawn carriage draped in scarlet velvet waited patiently for Meggie. Inside, sat a boy.

He was the same age as Meggie, and was dressed in a tuxedo. Despite his posh clothes, his dark hair was ruffled into complete disarray, and there was the warm scent of smoke around him. He held a dozen roses in a casual bunch on his lap, and they sweetened the air around him, breaking through the smoky smell.

When Meggie elegantly climbed into the cab, a devilish grin came to his face, and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Farid!" She exclaimed, as if surprised.

But he didn't even say her name, he just reached out and pulled her toward him and kissed her fiercely until neither of them could breathe, and they had to stop for air. Farid couldn't wait to kiss her again.

Meggie's insides, as soon as she had seen Farid waiting for her, had done a back flip and she had felt all warm. Now her insides were going wild, and she reached her head forward again and nuzzled his neck.... it smelt good. A very Farid-like smell. Of smoke and romantic roses.

In the front, the driver could see them, and after a moment of staring with wide eyes, decided to get a move on. He often had to take these two up to Ombra castle for parties, weddings (not their own), funerals, christenings... but they had never once said a word to him. Well, it was the least he could expect from the two, he supposed. All of Ombra knew of these two and their great romance, and the way they were incredibly arrogant and spoiled, and never did anything for anyone but themselves. Ah, well. The coach driver felt slightly sorry for them, now and again glancing in the back mirror and witnessing something he probably shouldn't be seeing: they could have a better life than what their lives were now. But did they deserve it?

After half an hour of driving the horses (and for Meggie and Farid, passionate romantic goings-on), they reached the gates of the huge castle, the path lit up by many bright fairies. It had become a different place since the uprising of Queen Natalia: she had made it into a huge, ornamental castle and grounds, perfect for parties.

Meggie and Farid were dropped off at the huge fountain outside, which was so deep and wide that Natalia had had water-nymphs captured and put in there. One of them popped her head above the water now, her big, shimmering eyes glinting with mischief. Then she was gone, back into the depths with only a slight disturbance in the surface.

As their cab drove away, Meggie and Farid took each other's hand and made their way forward to the top of the steps and the bright lights coming from the grand, golden doors to the ballroom. Meggie could hear the music and laughter, but little did she know that she was about to walk into a party which would change her life and views forever.


	3. The Party

The very first thing that Meggie noticed when she strode into the huge, golden sparkling ballroom was not the amazing decorations, festooned on the grand balcony overlooking the dance floor. It was not the amazing dancers, swirling around in a huge tornado of dresses and elegant twirls and lifts. It was not even Queen Natalia herself, the King standing proudly beside her on the marble staircase.

It was a boy. Just a simple, smiling serving boy holding a tray of drinks, almost all the way across the ballroom. His brown hair was down past his chin, but well groomed, and there was something in his face that was kind, but interesting and seductive. He appeared to be around the same age as Meggie.

Meggie stared for a moment, forgetting Farid's hand in hers and all the music crescending around the massive room. This serving boy had something about him….Meggie jerked herself out of it, and suddenly everything seemed normal once more. The serving boy was just a serving boy, and Farid's hand was still in hers and the music was still being played. Meggie screwed up her face in disgust, once again looking over at the serving boy and silently scolding herself for having that strange moment: he was just a servant! Scum! She turned away, back to Farid, and decided not to take a single drink off of that serving boy's tray all evening.

Herself and Farid moved off to their table, Farid's hand snaking itself around her neck to pull her closer to him.

Meggie had enjoyed herself. She had danced with Farid, whirling round and round, and giggled and gossiped with Brianna, who was her best friend. –Well, not really. Meggie was really only friends with her because she was her biggest competition in society. And then herself and Farid had crept away to a private booth overlooking the dance floor, and closed the curtains…

She was now in a private booth with Farid and was lying on top of him. He had his eyes closed, a warm spark in his closed hand heating her up.

Meggie's mind was filled with the amazing time they'd had just moments before. A lock of her hair (it had all fallen out of the bun) was splayed across his chest.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

And then she heard the scraping of the curtain behind her, and shrieked, falling off the bed and scrabbling around for her clothes, waking Farid up. He leaped up just the same as Meggie and grabbed the sofa throw to wrap around his lower half.

A serving boy had opened the door, and was now standing stock still in horror, staring at the pair of them and cursing the curtains, which you couldn't knock on. Why didn't they have _doors_?

Farid was fuming, literally. The spark in his hand had turned into a huge ball of flame, and the serving boy hoped with all his might that the black-haired boy was not going to throw it at him.

"I'm sorry!" The serving boy stuttered, backing away.

But Farid wasn't just going to let him go. "How dare you!" He howled, and even Meggie was a little scared. "These booths are supposed to be for privacy! PRIVACY!"

"I… I was told to bring champagne to booth six, sir. I'm sorry." The boy was trying to keep calm.

"We are not booth six! We are booth FIVE!" Farid roared, and before Meggie could restrain him, he hurled the ball of fire at the boy.

As the fire sailed through the air, Farid's snarl left his face. What had he done? But, to his and Meggie's relief, the boy ducked, the champagne glasses slipping from his tray.

And the fireball sailed over his head and set alight to the very flammable curtains behind him.

**Yay I like cliff-hangers! By the way, these characters are not actually in… well… **_**character**_**. I mean, it almost pained me to make Farid lose his temper like that, because he's not usually a bad guy. Please forgive me, but it's kind of essential to the story.**

**xx**


	4. A Rescue

The fire spread like a curse throughout the small room, and then leaked out evilly into the corridor, the flames licking at the red wallpaper and floorboards, swallowing them up. The smell of acrid smoke was heavy in the air, and Meggie began to cough, clutching at her throat, giving little squeaks as she tried to scream.

Farid rushed to her and covered her in his arms, then turned to the serving boy, who was trying to usher them out of the room without touching them. This was near impossible, due to the fact that Farid seemed more set on trying to kill the serving boy than trying to save all their necks.

"This is your fault!" he roared, but the serving boy just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes! You just made me set this place on fire and you roll your eyes!?"

"We need to get out!" The serving boy was starting to cough himself, now. And so was Farid.

"Farid," Meggie choked. "Make it stop! Put it out!"

"I can't!" he growled. "It's too out of control!"

The first screams were sounding from downstairs in the ballroom, and the three jerked their heads round as if trying to see the source of the noise.

"We need to go! Now!" The serving boy yelled, and, screwing the servant's regulations, grabbed Farid's wrist and tugged him and Meggie to the door. The reflection of the flames burned in their eyes, and an eery red glow emanated from the fire like the light the fairies give off when they were angry.

The serving boy pulled them all out into the corridor, and here the smoke was billowing, thick and black. Meggie was overcome with panic, and couldn't think straight, let alone get enough air into her lungs. Farid was supporting her lovingly, and the servant was dragging Farid by the arm down the huge staircase. The last of the escaping guests were charging out of the door, the evil fire closing in from upstairs. It had spread so _quickly_.

Farid could see the night outside. Taste the cool air. He didn't want to be near the fire which wasn't his friend for any longer, so, in that second, he was overcome by instinct. He dropped Meggie, and made a bolt for it, vaulting over the thronging bodies blocking the doorway.

The flames licked closer, and all the serving boy could hear was crackling, all he could see was smoke, and all he could feel was a burning heat, threatening to scald him. He caught the blonde girl and stared after the dark boy in surprise: the coward!

But then the servant was moving again, carrying the blonde girl, who was now having something close to a fit. He couldn't help noticing, through the smoke, how pretty she was.

Aha! He was nearly there, nearly through the door and into the night air, away from the once beautiful hall, now alive with a scene from hell. Ten meters away.... _keep running!_ Five meters, but then with an almighty crack and a crash, a huge roof beam fell down, pulled to the ground by the flames, licking evilly along it. The beam was only half as high as the servant, but the flames licking along it shot very high up, as if proudly showing the hole in ceiling where it had destroyed and brought down the beam. _No!_ Now the fire was closing in on all sides, and the serving boy was in complete despair. It was all his fault! If he had been faster.... but no, now him and this pretty girl would die here, consumed by evil flames. No one would rescue them.

And then the serving boy remembered the other boy, Farid, and his eyes narrowed. If he hadn't run for it like a stinking..... No. The servant resolved to get out at whatever cost, and show that boy who was the better man! So the serving boy stood up straight and high, and, trying not to panic in this hell, took a deep breath. He then realised that this had not been a good idea, because he ended up choking painfully. He ignored it, and the unbearable heat, and charged right at the burning wood.

_Come on... Vault over..... NOW!_ And he did, only his legs sweeping through the flames. The pain was unbearable, like a million hot knives being stabbed into his legs all at once, but he bore it, until he tumbled out on the other side and dragged himself and the girl, who's dress was on fire, out of the door and into the cool night air. He gasped in lung fulls, as did the girl, who seemed to be calming down, though her hair and dress were charred black, and a small fire played at the hem. She lay on the grass, half gasping, half sobbing, and when the dark haired boy came over she made no move to get up. Maybe she had turned against him?

"Meggie," Ah, so that was her name. The boy said it with love, despite his cruel abandonment earlier. "Meggie, I... you're alive! I'm so sorry, I..." he trailed off and knelt down next to her.

"Thank you." She choked, and the serving boy realised that she was talking to him. "I don't know what I would have done without you." She coughed up a cloud of ash, which billowed through the air in front of the castle, which now looked terribly beautiful in flames. Meggie though she saw some fire sprites playing in the roaring blaze. "What's your name?" She asked the servant.

He was a little taken aback: he was only a servant, after all. "Doria." He said, smiling. "My name's Doria."

But before he could say anything else, the boy Farid grew angry that his girl was talking to another boy, and drew her to her feet, and pulled her away. "Meggie, I'm so glad you're alive!" he said, and he did sound like he really cared. He had made a mistake. "Are you sure you're alright? I'll have to get you a new dress..."

Doria watched them walk away, but Meggie did not look back at him, as he pulled himself to his feet and made his shaky way over to a group of servants standing by the fountain. He turned away, hurt.


	5. Forgiven?

Meggie was still shaky as Farid sat her down gently on her bed.

"I can stay, if you want." He suggested, brushing her cheek.

She swatted his hand away angrily. "I want to sleep on my own." She said, standing up and opening the door, a gesture for him to leave.

Hurt crossed his handsome face. "I told you, I'm sorry, Meggie..." he trailed off miserably.

"I just need some time on my own, Farid." She told him, keeping the door open.

He gave in, and managed to peck her on the cheek before he slouched out of the room, closing the door behind him with a loud click.

Meggie fell back onto her piles of pink cushions in her tattered dress, feeling as if the whole evening had been a frightening and elaborate dream which she had only just stepped out of.

Had that all _really_ happened? The serving boy? The fire? Farid betraying her? She was still angry at him for that, for abandoning her. His actions could have killed her.... if it hadn't been for Doria the servant boy, then the unspeakable could have happened tonight. She would forever be in his debt, and planned to talk to him and say thank you as soon as possible. -Although she didn't have a clue when "as soon as possible" would be, and even if she would be _able_ to talk to him: Meggie wasn't accustomed to great shows of gratitude and besides, what if Brianna, or one of her other high-society friends oversaw her talking to a _servant_? She would never, never hear the end of it.

Meggie hoped very much that she would never see Doria again, but her thoughts were interrupted by a red flash from the dark beyond her window, startling her. It was like fire... she shuddered at the memory.

Another flash came, and this time Meggie spotted some droplets of flame arching through the air in front of her window, as if they were chasing each other.

Ah. Meggie knew exactly who this was, outside her window: Farid. Although she was furious with him, Meggie still felt a thrill at the sound of his name, and quickly got up an walked to the window, pushing it open and catching the eye of Farid far below, a ball of flame in his hands.

He smiled up at her wolfishly. "I thought I might put on a show, to cheer you up."

Meggie couldn't resist a quick smile, but then her expression returned to nonchalant. "Impress me." She said, lazily, reaching for her fan, even though the night wind was cool.

"Very well!"

And he did. The sparks and flames shot everywhere, looping around each other expertly and intertwining like star-crossed lovers, it made unusual shapes and danced and even whispered a few things into Meggie's ear, without leaving a mark, and Meggie couldn't convince herself that she wasn't impressed as the beautiful flames reflected into her eyes, the flames which were just for her. It was amazing how fire had turned from evil to good in the space of one evening.

All that destruction, and now all this... loveliness!

Farid blew and twisted expertly below her window, whispering to the flames, asking them to do his bidding. Not _making_ them. _Asking_ them.

With one blow, all of the fire joined together to create a mighty, fiery beast which reared up, terrifying, and then bent low to blow onto Meggie's lips. It felt like a kiss.

Farid ended the display, and Meggie stared down at him and smiled.

He smiled back up, his eyebrows raised in an arrogant expression. "Do you forgive me, Meggie?" he asked, and his voice showed that he was sure that she would.

But Meggie was undecided. "I shall think about it." She answered, and closed the window. What should she do now? She planned to forgive him, in the end, but after how long? And should she ignore him until she did?

Oh, there was too much thinking involved in everything! She lay herself down on her bed, sinking luxuriously into it, threw the bookcase a filthy look, and then called, "Mira? For goodness sake, where _are_ you? Have you seen what a state I'm in?"


	6. Unexpected Meeting

Meggie dressed in one of her many day-dresses to go on a leisurely walk with Brianna, through the unspoilt castle gardens. Meggie was looking forward to it, to be able to tell Brianna all about her problem with Farid -whilst leaving out the servant part- and ask her about how she was getting on and extract some juicy gossip from somewhere. There were always some sort of rumors flying around.

"Meggie!" Brianna exclaimed as she approached, smiling broadly. Brianna's beautiful auburn hair hung loosely down her back, the top of her head obscured by a decorative hat, the bow a deep green, the same colour as her twinkling eyes.

Meggie would envy her looks, but she was perfectly happy with her own luscious blond hair, blue eyes and elfin face.

"Brianna!" Meggie said in greeting as she reached the girl. Meggie looped her arm through hers and they set off at a leisurely pace, enjoying the sight of the beautiful flowers and the scented bushes filled with fairy nests. Tiny glass men hopped about on the edge of the fountain, the stupid little daredevils, trying to get all the glass women's attention.

Brianna giggled at the sight of this, but Meggie did not. She had a troubled mind. "Brianna," she began, and Brianna looked toward her politely. "I have a slight problem, concerning Farid."

"Ah." said Brianna. "_Farid_. Might this be about pressure from him to... _sleep_ more often, if you know what I mean?"

Meggie shook her head. "No." Meggie sighed and told the tale, neglecting to tell the part where Farid actually started the fire, and leaving out the serving boy completely, pretending that she herself had managed to escape the castle after Farid had left her.

Brianna's eyes widened, and kept widening further and further until they were almost round. She breathed out a held in breath and stared at Meggie for a few seconds after she had finished, then began to speak, but stopped.

"Well?" Meggie said, almost impatiently.

Brianna didn't clock the annoyance in Meggie's voice. "How could he _do_ that to you?" She gasped. "I would only forgive him for a gift which was simply amazing!"

"Such as?"

"A beautiful necklace?"

"I have too many."

"_The_ beautiful necklace?" Brianna suggested. "The queen's diamond necklace_? _What if he got you that?"

But Meggie's small piece of better nature tugged at her. "That necklace must be all the queen has left after the fire, don't you think? As much as I would love it, I have spoken to the queen on many occasions, and she was the one who funded my father's great book-binding experiment." Brianna realised the implications of this. "If it wasn't for her, my father would still be a poor tradesman."

"I never though you would be nice enough to say _that_." Brianna commented.

Meggie said nothing, but screeched when a fairy tugged at her hair, and tried to squash the poor thing. It only just got away. "Stupid fairies!" She fumed.

"I rather think I need a quick visit to the fountain, for my thirst." Brianna informed her. "I shall be back in a moment."

Meggie sat on a black, elaborate bench overlooking a pond while Brianna walked in a lady-like fashion around the corner. For a moment she just looked at the garden, but then she jumped as a voice sounded from behind her.

"It's you!"

Meggie whirled around to see the serving boy from two nights ago. Doria.

He was sweeping up dead leaves from a lawn with a big grin on his face, which probably only appeared when he had spotted Meggie.

"How coincidental to see you here again." He said to her.

Meggie was internally panicking. What if Brianna came back? She couldn't be talking to a servant! What if someone else saw her? Not regarding Doria's feelings, Meggie brusquely stood up and walked away in the direction of the fountain at a fast pace. Before she knew it, Doria was there in front of her, blocking her path, his eyebrows raised in a hurt expression which should have broken Meggie's heart, if she could find it. But she couldn't, so she blanked him from her vision and walked around him, hearing him ask, "Why are you ignoring me?"

Meggie continued walking. Oh no. _Please_ don't follow me, she thought.

But he did. He came up in front of her again. "I don't know your name." he said gently, trying to catch her eye. "What is it?"

"Meggie Folchart." She answered automatically, then abruptly closed her mouth and covered it with her hand. But now that she had spoken, she might as well say something else. "But what's it to _you_? You are merely a servant," She spat. "Don't follow me!"

Meggie could see Brianna coming back toward her now, and prayed that she would not see Doria, standing stunned behind her.

Doria didn't bother following Meggie this time, and just stood there, feeling satisfied but forlorn at the same time: he had gotten her to speak, that was something, but what she'd said had been venomous... He watched her stroll back to her friend and meet her with a flutter. Meggie Folchart....


	7. Farid's Thoughts

While Meggie rode home in a coach with Brianna, she was thinking about Farid, though she knew she shouldn't. Should she forgive him? _Could_ she forgive him? Her mind was wavering, but she thought she knew the answer.

And while she was thinking about him, Farid was thinking about her. If his little show the other night hadn't worked, he didn't know what would. But he _had_ to get her to forgive him. He _wanted _her, more and more every moment. He wanted her badly.

He watched the little fiery vines that Dustfinger was teaching him to create twist and reach up into the air, where they faded, whipped away by the wind. Dustfinger's stayed strong, twisting and reaching up so far the top disappeared. Only when Dustfinger closed his hand did the vines disappear.

Farid conjured some more fire-vines and imagined them reaching out to Meggie, pulling her in to him. Then they disappeared. He tried again, and this time they were a little stronger, lasting for a longer time. That's what he needed to do. Keep trying to get Meggie back, keep trying to wrap the vines around her again and reel her in. Because he wanted her so badly it almost hurt.

But what could be his next attempt?

His thoughts trailed back to the night of the fire, the crackling flames, the terror, the Queens's face as she watched her home burn. The Queen, adorned with so many jewels but now with no proper bed to sleep in. _Wait_... Farid thought. _So many jewels. Jewels._ The idea clicked into place, a plan forming immediately in his mind.

_The Queen's jewels. The diamond necklace._

The fiery vines conjured from his hand wound up into the air and reached almost as high as Dustfinger's. He knew exactly how to win Meggie over.

**For anyone who hasn't already guessed, I have written this story in a different way to the Inkheart books, so the characters don't have exactly the right personalities . In this one, everyone has lived in the Inkworld all their lives, and this is my attempt at guessing a few of the things that might happen if that was the case.**

**Thanks for reading, and, as always, please review!**


	8. Doria's Thoughts

Doria raked the palace lawn rather halfheartedly. Meggie Folchart. He could not stop thinking about her, much to his astonishment. - He would never normally like a girl who was beautiful but mean

natured, like Meggie was. So why could he not get his mind off of her? _Maybe_, said something deep down inside him, _Maybe you can see something in her that no one else can_. Doria stopped working and leaned on the upright rake, gazing at the empty shell of a castle in front of him, framed by the beginnings of a wonderful sunset. Was that true? Could he see something in her? He strained back to the night of the fire, and remembered her half peaceful, half terrified face. He had seen something in it. A sort of... goodness. Like there was a different person inside her who wanted to be let out, but she just didn't know it.

As Doria stared at the sunset over Ombra, he saw all the good little people in all the little stone houses and all the market sellers and the stray dogs, yapping and stealing food from market stalls, all the chickens clucking around people's feet, washerwomen carrying baskets of clothes, glass men showing off and dancing on the rooftops, bright fairies flying around and pulling people's hair. Everything was happy, how it should be. -Except maybe the hair pulling on the fairy's part, Doria thought. But never mind that.

Everything was how it should be. Except Meggie Folchart. Meggie Folchart needed his help, and he intended to give it to her, even if it wasn't possible.

Doria didn't see the fairy until it was inches away from his shoulder. He spotted it and raised his hand to swat it away, but a small piece of parchment clutched in the fairies' hand caught his eye and he stopped. The fairy promptly dropped the paper, gave his hair a quick tug and zoomed away, a streak of blue light on the now rapidly darkening sky.

Doria caught the parchment, which was fluttering slowly down, and turned it over, scanning the ominous curly hand writing on the back. He knew why the fairy had brought it: this was top secret. He scanned it again, and his heart leaped with anticipation, a slow smile spreading across his face.

Another _job_.


	9. Strangers in the Dark

The streets were now dark, night having descended. Farid crept into a dismal alleyway between two rickety houses, and waited, feeling the cold chill his veins. He regretted not being able to start a flame in his hands for warmth, because the light would draw in passers-by and alert them to his presence. He stood there for only two minutes, but it felt like hours. He was so eager to get this business started... anything which would appease Meggie made him happy.

Another figure entered at the mouth of the alleyway. Farid couldn't see the man's face, because it was covered in a mask, only revealing the eyes, but the darkness hid them anyway. The man approached warily.

"I assure you I am not armed, nor working for the Queen." Farid told the newcomer calmly, holding up his hands and thinking about turning out his pockets but deciding it was too much bother.

"Turn out your pockets."

Farid sighed and did so. They were empty.

The man had a strangely familiar voice, Farid thought, but couldn't put his finger on it. Like something out of a dream... Farid shook it off.

"I need you to steal something for me." Farid told him.

The other man smirked. Although slightly shorter than him, he was quite well built and leaned against the wall with a laid back calmness. "I gathered that." He said. "I mean, that's what I do."

Farid frowned. The sooner he was out of here, the better. "But it's big." He said.

"I can handle big."

"Really big."

"Just tell me." The masked man said lazily.

Farid took a mock deep breath, mainly to disguise the fact that he was also taking a real one. "The Queen's diamond necklace." He said, then froze, searching for a reaction.

There were a few moments of silence, and then the other man stood up straight, in front of him. He was only a couple of inches shorter. "Done." He said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

Farid's eyes widened. He'd thought that the man would have needed persuading.

"I'll meet you back here in two days with the necklace. You bring the money."

"Yes." Said Farid. "Thank you."

And with that, the other man slunk out of the alleyway and up the street, as inconspicuous as a shadow. When he reached the corner, he pulled off the mask, his hair tousled, falling down into his eyes. Doria grinned, and carried on through the night time streets of Ombra, planning his strategy.

Farid stayed in the alleyway for a few seconds after the man had left, wondering whether the man would keep his bargain. _Would _he be back in two days with the necklace? Or would he be back with armed men and arrest him for trying to employ a thief? -And where did he recognise that voice from?


	10. The Burglary

Doria crept up to the castle, and into one of the great doors which wasn't lying in an ashen pile. This door was golden and carved with leaves and fairies, and as he pushed it open it didn't make a sound. Once he was inside, he scanned the hall for guards. Because only half of the castle was left, less guards were being posted every day and there had only been two at the gate, who had been swiftly dealt with. Through the eye holes in his mask, Doria could see perfectly. Only two guards, at the very end of the corridor. Outside the door to the very staircase which he needed to climb.

Their armour looked very hard and their weapons looked threatening, but Doria continued. This was what he loved about his secret job: the subtlety, the darkness, the guilty pleasure. He was almost like a cat, creeping through the shadows, unseen. He came closer.

The guards were very bored. _I'm hungry_, one of them thought stupidly, imagining plates of meat and potatoes, huge barrels of wine, and many half dressed women serving it up to him. _Mmmmmm_.... he began to drift asleep, and slumped in his position. He felt a sharp nudge from his companion and caught a glimpse of accusing eyes through armour.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. "I just ca-aaaa..." his words ended in a strangled mess as the air was squeezed from his lungs. An arm had looped around his neck from behind and squeezed just in the place where the helmet stopped and the hauberk began. He slumped to the ground.

The other guard stared at who appeared to be an assassin, looming over the body of his companion. "Wh... What did you do that for?" His voice was shaking so he clasped his gloved hands together tightly.

The assassin wore a mask, revealing nothing but a pair of dark eyes, and the guard almost flinched back, but stopped himself. He was a _guard of the palace. _A _strong soldier_. How could he quake under the gaze of a criminal?

A voice sounded, smooth and utterly emotionless. "Drag his body out of sight, and then return to your post. If anyone comes by, knock them out and don't let them up this staircase."

"But-"

The voice overpowered him. "He is only unconscious, not dead. Now do as you're told or maybe I _will_ kill him." The threat hung in the air for a second before the guard dragged his companion off into the shadows. When he returned, warily, the masked man was gone.

The guard stood up straight, spooked, and resumed his post, keeping a beady eye out.

Doria slipped through the door to the staircase and once he had ghosted up the spiraling stairs, he stopped and let out a burst of silent laughter. What an idiot that guy had been.

He crept along the corridor, every shadow looming, every portrait watching. But Doria was never discouraged; he had done this so many times...... he tried to convince himself that this time was no different, that he wouldn't be caught. Of course he wouldn't. - But this was the _palace_.

He reached the door.

Inside he half expected the Queen to be lying on her bed in a deep sleep, and to be awakened by the sound of his soft footfalls, but the room was deserted and haunting. The Queen hadn't slept in the castle since the fire, but the bed was made and the surfaces spotlessly clean.

He had acquired a plan of the room through one of his many sources, and he had studied it for hours, memorizing exactly where he would find what he needed. He headed straight towards it. A glass case on a shelf against the far wall, an amazing diamond necklace shining out from within in on a scarlet cushion. The diamonds were so tiny and delicate that Doria had to shaker himself to remind himself of where he was. He had to do this now. He produced his laser cutter, and held it up into a beam of moonlight from the window. _Easy,_ he thought.

It was at that moment that the sound of clanking metal reached Doria's ears, and he froze, not because he was scared, but because he needed to find a way out. The guards were coming.

Doria leaped out of the window, necklace in a pouch at his belt, just as the door burst open and the room succumbed to a score of angry guards with swords.


	11. WANTED

Doria was haunted for days afterwards by the sounds of the guard's voices once he'd jumped from the window. "I saw him! I saw his face!"

He was berating himself. – How could he have been so reckless? He'd become a little too cocky with his talent, expected never to be caught. But he almost had been.

It was a very good thing that the artist who had drawn his picture hadn't been the most talented. The picture on the WANTED posters looked almost nothing like him, so he was safe for now. He hoped.

The exchange had been made. Doria had met the same man as before in a dark alleyway to get the money. It was still a little too dark to see the man's face, but Doria swore that he recognised the voice from somewhere… Anyway. He'd got the money, and it was enough to see him through at least another year. This relieved Doria no end, for he wouldn't have to except another job while the whole city was on the alert after a big burglary at the palace.

And all through this, he had never stopped thinking about his Meggie. He wondered whether she might be feeling the same way. No. Impossible. His thoughts often wondered off to form a plan to get himself into the Folchart household as a butler or a serving boy. You never know…

Meggie was meeting Farid. For once, busying herself with her clothes and hair and telling off her maid fro being too slow, she was nervous. When was the last time she had seen Farid? A week ago? A _month_?

He said that he had a gift for her; something that she'd truly love, and Meggie couldn't help wondering what lengths Farid would still go to to get her back. She watched her cab pull up, brushed down her dress, patted her hair, and stepped in. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach was mounting.

When the cab driver pulled up at her destination, Farid's home (a huge old mill house where he lived with his teacher, Dustfinger), her stomach was fluttering. She stepped out and made her way to the door. As soon as she got there and had lifted her gloved hand to knock, the door was pulled open. Her eyebrows lifted in surprise as Farid appeared in the doorframe, offering an arm for her coat.

"Farid." She said, politely.

"Meggie."

She stepped inside.

"I have something for you." He said, and led her through to the living room, the expression on his face excited and nervous. _He's probably feeling the same way as me. _Meggie reflected, as she sat down.

Farid plonked down beside her, wasting no time in draping an arm around her.

"What is it you have for me, Farid?" asked Meggie, her boot beginning to tap impatiently.

He didn't say anything. He just lifted the gift out of his pocket. A beautiful diamond necklace.


	12. Taking Farid back

Meggie's eyes opened wide. She had no words in the presence of this beautiful, wonderful piece of jewellery.

She stuttered, and took the thing in her hand, her eyes fixed on it. She liked to think of herself bathing in its light. It would go so well with her new dress, and that old one that she had worn to Roxanne's Christmas ball- this necklace would make it look like a whole new outfit! She wanted to wear it, _now_! She would be the most envied girl in society, she would-

"You like it?" asked Farid, puppy dog eyes coming out.

"Yes." Meggie whispered.

Farid coughed. "Except…"

Meggie seemed to be in a dream. It was like she couldn't hear him.

"Meggie!" he lightly touched her shoulder. "Meggie?" he said, louder.

She looked at him with misty eyes. "Thank you."

"Yeah, Meggie? So…. You'll have me back?"

She laid the necklace down on a table next to the sofa, and looked around the room, everywhere but at him. She wanted to make him wait. "Well…." She said, slowly.

"Yes?"

"It is a very nice necklace." She crooned, resting a hand on his chest.

He put his hand in her hair.

"So…. Yes. I will."

Farid reached forward to kiss her, and then, once the heat of the moment was over, slowly climbed on top of her.

She realised that Farid's hand had found its way to the back of her thigh, but she didn't mind. It was nice to have him back. She resigned to pleasure.

An hour later, they were breathless. And topless, come to that. They were on the floor, although Meggie couldn't really remember how they had got there. The stillness surrounded them, their breathing the only sound.

A few moments later, Farid decided to confide in her. "Meggie? Regarding the necklace…" he began, his voice still slightly seductive.

"Mmmm?" She said, tracing a pattern on his back with her finger.

"Now, don't go into shock, alright?" he stroked her arm reassuringly.

"It's the queen's." He said. "I had it stolen."

Meggie was speechless.


	13. Party Plans

The Folcharts were to hold a party, as a celebration of the anniversary of Mortimer and Theresa Folchart. Practically the whole city was invited, apart from the poorer part of the town, of course.

Mo Folchart was in his chamber, dictating the invite list to Fenoglio, his scribe. Fenoglio was scribbling away like a maniac, his pen scratching against the paprer.

"And," said Mo, very dignified. "We are going to need another serving boy. We only have two at the moment, and that's by far too few."

"Yes, sir, I'll have the advertisements out by tommorow." Promised Fenoglio. "Now, how would you like the invitations to be worded?"

Theresa Folchart was much more excited by the event than she should be. "Maybe…" she daydreamed to her handmaid. "Maybe we won't invite Farid. Or Dustfinger, or Roxanne! They are a very bad influence on my Meggie, and I do think she should be growing into a kinder girl." There. She had said it. –Even if only to a maid.

"I'll tell the master to take them off of the list immediately, ma'am." Her maid said, and scurried off.

Theresa sat back, satisfied. She had planned the whole party out: It was to have a natural, relaxed theme, with winding plants full of fairy's nests wrapped around the banisters in the grand entrance hall, and lots of pretty decorative plants everywhere. Fairies would be floating around, obviously trained ones so that they didn't pull anyone's hair, and relaxing music would bubble everywhere from the proffesional woodland band…. Yes, she could picture it all. And here was the best bit: she would tweak the invitation list a little more, make sure that all the best-looking, most charming young men in the city were invited, and put Meggie in the most beautiful dress… she was _bound_ to forget Farid in a heartbeat. Yes, it was all coming together!

A little while later, her husband came into the room.

"I completely understand." Said Mo, sitting down in the armchair next to her. "That's fine, Dustfinger's family won't come."

There was a pause.

"What about Brianna, Dustfinger's daughter?" He said. He could tell his wife had forgotten about her by the surprised look on her pretty face.

"Oh." Said Resa. "Oh, dear. Brianna's Meggie's best friend…" She paused, troubled. "Never mind. There'll be other parties."

Mo got up and pulled her into a hug. "I think that keeping Meggie away from Farid is the best thing to do." He said, reassuringly.

Resa nodded into Mo's chest.

Meggie picked herself up, not saying anything. She dressed so that she was presentable again, and just stood there, looking at Farid, who had pulled himself up too.

"Well." She said. "That explains the break-in at the palace."

"Are you upset, Meggie?" He asked, moving forward and trying to reach an arm around her.

"Yes." She said, and stalked out. "I won't be seeing you again for a while."

Farid put his head in his hands. He heard the front door slam. Now he was going to have to think of something _else_…


	14. The New Butler

The Folchart's party was talk of the city, and on the morning of the event, everybody was in a flutter: Do I need a different dress? Should I bring a gift? Who's going to be there? They were all looking forward to seven o clock.

In the Folchart household, old staff and new staff were both busy preparing. The decorating, food, and music had to be perfect, or they would most likely get the sack. So on a day of great enjoyment for everyone else, the serving boys and maids were having a real rough time.

Doria was working hard in the kitchen, checking the brewed wine. He smiled to himself, imagining Meggie's shocked reaction to his being there. He hoped she wouldn't be angry, though. He wiped up some spilled cocktail from the table with a dishcloth and nervously awaited instructions from the head chef. -That was the difference between burglar Doria and real Doria. Burglar Doria was brave and daring and flamboyant. Real Doria was humble and, Doria thought, pretty normal.

The head cook, a fat man with a strange twirly mustache the likes of which Doria had never seen before, came in, all flustered. "Someone's smashed a tray in the living room!" He looked around, as if there was some magic solution to the spillage somewhere in the room. "You, what was your name? Doreen? Funny name- anyway, go and clear it up!"

Doria grabbed a wet cloth. "It's Doria, sir, not Dor-"

"Just go!"

"I'm going, sir." He hurried from the room.

When he reached the living room he went straight in and looked around for a smashed tray, maybe some spilled drinks. But his gaze froze before he'd even got halfway around. Because there was Meggie.

She hadn't spotted him yet. She was sprawled on an armchair, complaining to her father. "But father, Brianna _has_ to come! Who on Earth will I talk to? Do you just expect me to sit in the corner?"

"But Meggie dear, if Farid's not coming, then how can we-"

"I'll scream if you don't!"

Doria wished he hadn't had to see the spoiled side of Meggie.

He moved forward, trying to stay out of her eye line. He'd been planning for her to first find out about him being there at the party tonight. Just edge around slowly, Doria, edge around slowly...

Meggie stopped mid-sentence. "Father, I thought you wanted me to enjoy-" She stared right at Doria, a look of dumbstruck bewilderment spreading across her face. Her eyed were about as wide as eyes could get, and her mouth was hanging open.

Doria stopped, and put his hands behind his back, smiling. "Hello." He said.


	15. A Lot of Things Can Happen at a Party

**Sum up of story so far:**

**Meggie is a spoiled brat who is going out with Farid, also a spoiled brat. They go to a party at the palace and then Farid sets the place on fire in a fit of anger. Farid runs off to save himself, so Doria, a brave servant, drags Meggie out of the flames himself. **

**Meggie is too embarrassed to have anything to do with Doria, so she ignores him. However, she also angry with Farid because he left her. To get her back, Farid hires a jewel thief, who is in fact (unknown to him), Doria. Doria steals the Queen's diamond necklace and then Farid gives it to Meggie, who then hates him even more when he tells her that it was stolen.**

**The Folcharts (Meggie's family) have organised a massive party, but Doria manages to get a job in the Folchart kitchens because he is in love with Meggie. We've got up to the part before the party.**

**Meggie still hates Farid, and so does Doria. Doria is in love with Meggie, who likes him a little bit but is too embarrassed to be seen with a servant. No one knows the identity of the jewel thief, although a search is being conducted.**

The party was in full swing. Mo and Resa were chatting and laughing to guests and intercepting glasses of wine and nibbles from passing platters. The music floated around the room, many couples dancing to it on the large floor space that served as a dance floor.

Meggie was sitting as far away from Doria as she could manage, swigging wine. She had decided that she was going to "let herself go". Farid wasn't here, after all. Nor Brianna. There _was _a large group of very good looking men over to her left, though.

Hmmmm. She would go and talk to them in a minute.

Doria was serving canapés, and having his hair pulled by passing fairies. He kept glancing over at Meggie, who, he noticed, was downing rather a lot of wine. Hmmmm. After she had recognised him earlier, she had stormed from the room and he hadn't seen her at all until the beginning of the party, and even then she had swept past him as quickly as possible in her slinky purple dress, gloves pulled up past her elbows. Doria went glassy-eyed. She looked like a princess.

He nodded to a passing man in a suit and offered him his tray of canapés, his thoughts somewhere else entirely. He saw Meggie get up to go and talk to a group of young, rich men, and a lump formed in his throat.

He moved away as quickly as possible, out into the hallway, where new guests were entering. He lay his platter down on a table and offered to take a newcomer's coat.

"Madam." he said. "Sir."

They nodded their thanks, and it was only when the man turned around that Doria realised who it was.

Doria and the man froze, and after a silence, both began to talk at once.

"It's you-" Doria began.

"You're _here_? I had no-"

"What gives you the right to-"

"How dare you serve in this house-"

"But you left her to _die_...!"

At Doria's last statement, the one about how this man had left Meggie to die inside a burning building, Farid (who was the newcomer in case you hadn't guessed) drew himself up to his full height and walked off, haughtily.

The girl who was with him, a stunningly beautiful girl with auburn hair who he assumed was Brianna, gave Doria a very confused look, and stalked off after Farid.

Doria watched them go with narrowed eyes, but then receded into the dark world of anger when he saw the direction in which Farid was headed. Towards Meggie.

Doria was not going to let that man get near Meggie again.

He was hardly even aware of what he was doing as he rolled up his sleeves, and pushed his way through the crowds of stupid rich people, heading straight for Farid, who was by now tapping Meggie on her bare shoulder.

Doria began to walk faster as Meggie turned around, and her face contorted into a frown.

He was aware that Farid was saying something, but he wasn't sure quite what. The music and the chatter had receded into the background and everything was, somehow, going in slow motion. Maybe this would be a life changing moment....

Doria was slowly feeling robber-Doria take over his consciousness. The more confident, heroic Doria. Not the timid, sweet one.

He had time to hear Meggie tell Farid to "Go away, and don't come back!", before he reached the man and before he knew it, had grabbed him, turned him roughly around and punched him, making him stagger a little.

There was a shocked silence. Everyone stopped and stared. That had to be one of the most satisfying, yet awkward, relieving, yet regrettable, moments of Doria's life.

However, before he could gather his thoughts, he saw Farid's furious fist firing towards him for a split second, then a dull pain as it connected with his cheek, sending him almost toppling over. That punch had had a lot more force behind it than his had.

Doria stood up again, and advanced forward, ducking low and tackling the other man full on, grabbing his waist and sending both of them sprawling.

The silence immediately evaporated, and people (mostly men) began to gather around, jeering and shouting, as the minor offence quickly turned into a fully blown fight.

Doria was dimly aware of Meggie jumping off of her seat, trying to pull the two apart, but being thrown of by Farid as he pulled Doria up by the waist and slammed him against the floor. Doria returned this by grabbing his legs and pulling him over too, then jumping up fast and climbing onto him, hitting him as much as possible.

Farid twisted, grabbing Doria by the throat and squeezing.

Doria's eyes watered as he scrabbled at the other man's hands, eventually just giving up and realising that this was a perfect time to punch him. He hit him right in the face, and thought he heard a crunch as Farid rolled away, his hands breaking contact with Doria's neck.

Doria pulled himself up, ready to carry on fighting, but holding back when he realised that Farid wasn't turning around, but just leaning against the wall, his body heaving, catching his breath. Farid turned around, and it was clear that his nose was broken. He was covering it with his hands, and blood coated the lower half of his face and the hands which covered it.

Farid looked at Doria, and as their eyes connected, both vowed never to be the one who looked away first. They stood their, everyone in the room now silent again, for seconds, seconds soon turning into minutes.

They match was ended eventually by Meggie's heaving sobs from behind them.

Doria turned to look at Meggie, who was in her mothers arms, crying and looking away from the two men.

At that moment, Doria knew that he'd done the wrong thing.

But there was no going back now.


	16. Meggie's Lagoon

**I apologise to everyone who has been waiting for me to update. I am a silly, slow person who can't update her stories very often 'cause she's not motivated enough. There, I said it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter- very Meggie and Doria slashy.**

Doria watched as the heavy wooden door swung shut into his face with a loud clunk. Great. Not only had he upset Meggie, made an enemy out of Farid and attracted attention to himself while he was being searched for by the queen's men, but he had also lost his job.

The job which he had been hoping would get him closer to Meggie.

He turned into the stillness of the night, and stood there for a second, just absorbing the cool air, the distant and lonely sounds of a dogs bark, and the low rumbling of tree moving somewhere in the distance.

Apart from that, the whole valley seemed to be asleep.

The Folchart's house was outside the city gates a little way, and on top of a hill. There was a perfect view of the palace, the valley, and the distant mountains and forest.

Doria began to stroll down the path leading away from the Folchart's back exit- the one used by servants, and the one which he'd just been shoved out of by the head cook in a whirl of angry words and confiscated aprons.

As he rounded the front of the house, he could see lights and hear the gentle music and chatter from inside. Although he noticed that the atmosphere emanating from inside wasn't as cheerful as it was before; there was an undertone of awkwardness, as if everyone was trying to forget about the fight, but failing.

Doria now couldn't be sorrier for what he had done: he had acted stupidly, and on impulse. He had a good mind to march right back in there and apologise, but.... something repelled him. He decided to do it another time.

He wandered off into the night, soon just a tall dark figure, the full moon shining down on him.

Meggie couldn't think- she had to get away from the party, and away from Farid. She tore through the room, guests stepping aside to let her through, her dress ripping on the edge of a vine which was wrapped around a table leg. But she didn't really care about that any more.

As soon as she reached the back exit - a door which she would never normally use-, she stepped outside, the cool night air refreshing her and immediately making her head clearer.

She knew two things.

The first thing was that she would never forgive Farid. He had abandoned her in a burning building, begged for her forgiveness, given her an amazing gift, which he refrained from telling her was stolen until he had got what he wanted, and then gate crashed a party at which she was supposed to be able to escape.

Then he had got into a jolly old fight with Doria.

The second thing was that she would never understand Doria.

He was a servant, yet he had been brave enough to rescue her from a burning palace. He had greeted her in the palace gardens and accepted it when she decided to turn her back. He had got a job at her house just so that he could be around her.

But then he had wounded her emotionally by fighting with Farid.

Why would he do that if he was, as she suspected, in love with her?

She began to wander down the path which led away from her back door, and down the hill, towards a place which she often had gone as a child, but had neglected as she had become older.

It was what she liked to call her lagoon. As she came over the hill, she could see it: moonlight reflecting on its smooth silver surface. It was a small lake, definitely bigger than a pond, but not big enough to be known about by all the inhabitants of Ombra.

Surrounding it was tall grass, and on the opposite side to her, a big old knurled tree.

She reached the bank, and untied a little rowing boat from a post in the ground. She climbed in, and with perfect serenity, let it drift.

As Doria had come over the hill, he had seen a beautiful lake, water like silver glass. He'd wandered down to it, and walked around it for a little while until he reached a big old oak tree, and slumped down into its shadow, so that he would be unseen by any passers-by. Not that there would be any at this time of night.

So it was with surprise -and a little leap of his heart- that he saw a slim, beautiful, blonde-haired girl in a purple dress wander down to the waters edge and climb into a little boat which she then set adrift.

So Meggie had wanted to leave the party too.

After a couple of moments of watching her drift on the boat, he decided what he should do.

Meggie watched the moonlight shimmering off of the water. She let her hand hang over the side, and dip her fingers into the cold water to create a rippling effect by the side of the boat. She smiled a small, sad smile as the ripples spread into larger and larger circles, and then eventually disappeared.

Her smile faded when she noticed some more ripples in the water, about twenty paces away from her little boat, closer to the oak tree side of the lake. He ripples were big, and she was sure they must be the effect of something swimming.

Directly towards her.

Meggie was slowly beginning to panic. She had no oars: she had just expected someone to come and look for her eventually, and reel her back in. She couldn't move, except where the wind blew the boat.

And she knew that this lake, no matter how pretty it was, was very deep. Deep enough to hold creatures.... which were big enough to upturn a boat.

The ripples were just a meter away now, and she took a deep breath, ready to be plunged underwater. She squeezed her eyes tight shut.

She felt the boat rock, and a few moments later she dared to open her eyes. She gasped.

Doria was sitting in front of her, clothes, face and hair dripping wet, his shirt clinging to his chest in a way which showed off his chest quite nicely. Meggie caught herself thinking that and quickly shook her head.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

Doria stared at her. "I wanted to see you." He told her.

"Yes, well I don't want to see you." She answered, trying not to look at him too much. But it was obvious from the tone of her voice that she didn't mean it as much as she would have a few days ago.

He looked down. "All right. I'll try to get this over with quickly, then."

Meggie didn't answer, but just looked down at the bottom of the boat.

"I'm sorry that I started the fight, Meggie. But I only did it because I thought you didn't want him there- I don't know what came over me."

She still said nothing.

"If you still like him, it's none of my business. But..." he paused. "Don't get all angry with me for saying this, because it's my honest opinion. I don't know what you see in Farid. He left you to die. If it had only been him and you in that palace, you would be dead." he paused again. "But it wasn't. I was there too. And, Meggie, I'm glad I was."

There was a long pause.

"I don't." She told him.

He frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't see anything in Farid." She whispered.

Doria smiled. "You don't?"

She shook her head.

Doria reached out a hand, and lifted Meggie's chin.

She didn't protest, and let him, both of them noticing at the same time how the moonlight reflected in the other's eyes.

Doria kissed her, and they stayed intertwined for a long time, liking the feel of each other's lips, and enjoying how each moment felt like a lifetime.

Meggie, as much as she knew she shouldn't, wanted to stay here forever. She knew that Doria had changed her, even if it had only been in these few moments in this boat. But she felt better. Newer. More intelligent.

Meggie broke away after a while, but before Doria could say anything, she spoke.

"I can feel water in the bottom of the boat." She told him.

Doria moved his foot, and sure enough, there was the slosh of water. Doria looked down, and in the pale light, he found the source: the boat had a small crack in its side, through which as much water as possible seeped through.

They were sinking.


	17. Mo Knows Everything

Thankfully, because of the size of the crack, there wasn't a lot of water coming through, but if it kept going, they would be sunk.

Meggie looked up at Doria, expecting him to be frowning, trying to think of a way out of this sudden situation.

But he was smiling.

"Doria?" She started, and then blanched as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an upright position.

"What are you doing?" She asked, worriedly.

"I think we might as well go for a swim." He told her, then grinned and jumped, pulling Meggie with him.

She screeched as they flew through the air, her dress streaming out behind her, and then splashed into the icy silver water. All Meggie and Doria could see for a few moments was blackness, streaked though with the occasional beam of moonlight, and bubbles streaming upwards through the water from their impact, and then they surfaced again in a whoosh of foam and wetness and deep breaths.

Doria could hear Meggie gasping, and turned to her. It took a moment for him to realise that she was actually laughing, and another moment for him to join in. They were in the middle of a very deep lagoon, in the middle of the night, with a sinking rowing boat behind them, and they were paddling at the surface and laughing.

Their happy voices rang through the night, and Doria began to swim to the edge, pulling Meggie along with him. Neither one of them looked back at the boat, and when they dragged themselves onto dry land, Doria had never seen Meggie looking happier, despite her soggy dress and ruined hair.

They sat in the long grass for a few moments, and then unseen fairies began whispering around them.

Meggie and Doria smiled at each other, and leaned in to kiss again. After a few more moments of this, Meggie got to her feet, Doria following.

"I need to go." Meggie said gently. "Or my father will start to think I won't be coming back and come out to look for me."

Doria brushed her arm. "All right." He said. "I'll see you... soon."

"See you soon."

They hugged, and then parted, both walking slowly, as if they were in a daze.

Meggie was surprisingly unconfused. She was sure that she was now in love with Doria, and Farid was in the past. Simple. There was nothing that had ever been simpler.

Everything was perfect.

Except...

"Oh." She said, at she reached the top of the hill that looked down over everything, and noticed that someone had been standing there the whole time. "Father."

She smiled guiltily.


	18. Meggie Goes a Little Bit Crazy

**Well. As you can see, I am on a roll. I know I've nearly finished, and we're reaching the climax which hopefully should massively shock everyone.**

"Father!" Meggie gushed. "Umm...."

"Meggie." He replied.

"I can explain!" She looked down at her sodden dress. "Er..."

"No." He said, plainly.

Oh, no. She was never going to be allowed out of the house again. "Father, I..."

"You don't have to explain." And to Meggie's surprise, his voice was calm, friendly.

She stared at him. "You aren't... angry with me?"

"I can understand how you feel, Meggie." He told her, and began to walk back to the house.

Meggie fell into step beside him. "You... really? But how? Do you know everything?" For a brief moment, she felt a flash of anger within her, a remnant of the old Meggie, for Mo must have delved into her private business.

"I can guess." He answered.

They walked in silence for a while.

"Are you sure about this Doria character, Meggie?" Mo asked.

Meggie looked up at the starry sky. "Yes." She said, praying that her father would say it was fine, wouldn't bring out all the impracticalities of this relationship.

But he did.

"Meggie." He sighed. "You don't know who Doria is. You don't know his second name, his family, where he lives. He could be a... a secret jewel thief for all you know." He was trying to sound reasonable.

Meggie laughed at the ridiculous idea of kind, sweet Doria being a jewel thief.

"I know, father." She said. "But I can find all that out, can't I?"

Mo looked at his daughter, eyebrows raised. Why wasn't she arguing yet? She was being incredibly patient.

"And, Meggie," Mo began. "Doria is just a servant. Imagine the stoop in social class if you married him. Imagine the gossip."

Meggie frowned. She was still just shallow enough to care about that, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for now. "I know. Let's just go home. I'm tired."

That night, as Meggie was lying in bed, propped up by the many pillows on her huge four-poster bed, she was feeling a lot worse than before.

Nothing seemed as simple. Once everything had been put into perspective, and once she'd thought about what her father had told her, the idea of being with Doria seemed like a life decision. A huge choice which would affect her forever.

She wanted to be with Doria, but what if society weren't willing to accept that? What if she became hated? What if Doria became hated?

And, she remembered, beginning a relationship with Doria would completely end any strands of friendship which she would ever have left with Farid. And as much as she wasn't fond of Farid after everything that had happened, that was a big step; she'd had some good times with him, and they'd been courting for almost two years.... Meggie shook her head. She was beginning to get very irritated with her mind, which kept churning up reasons why she shouldn't be with Doria.

Another reason was that the rest of her family would never accept a poor boy....

And another was that Doria and Farid hated each other. She would no longer be able to stay friends with Farid's family- that meant Dustfinger, Brianna, and Roxanne too.

She let out a little cry of indignation and thumped her fist down on the bed.

The room was very still, and very silent. Meggie looked over at the huge bookcase on the opposite wall, and realised that they weren't as repulsive as all that. Hmmm.

The question remained: how would she end her courtship with Farid neatly and forever, and how would she inform society of her new courtship with Doria?

Or was that even the plan?

Should she just reject them both?

Should she give Farid a second chance?

Should she try and court them at the same time, only Doria in secret?

Or should she just stuff them all and become a nun?

OK. Maybe not.

Meggie felt tears start to sting the back of her eyes, but forced herself not to cry. The tears stayed there, though, waiting for her emotion barrier to collapse, waiting until later... Meggie slipped out of her bed, and crossed the room bare-footed in her night gown. She had decided to head somewhere else where she hadn't been for years. Her father's attic.

She needed to write a letter.

_Meggie looked up from the single sheet of rough paper sitting on the desk before her, covered in lines of her best hand writing; all crossed out hastily when she had read them through and felt they were too terse or brief. –She had tried again and again to come up with the correct words, but wherever the right words were, they were hiding from her._

_Maybe they were hiding because she was never supposed to write them: how she felt was never supposed to be. But….. She couldn't go on this way forever. She looked around the room for inspiration, but it was just a normal attic; nothing special. Wooden floor and walls, small square window opposite her. All she could see through it was rain, splattering the glass and blurring the outside world, consuming it. Just as doubt was consuming her mind._

_Eventually, Meggie sighed and slumped down onto the desk, as if all the strain had simply sapped the life from her. A single tear rolled down her face and onto the paper, smudging the scribbled out words, the ink running into the tear drop, turning it light purple._

_A second tear followed. Then a third, and a fourth, until she was weeping unconditionally, her hands over her face, a picture of the deepest despair._

_The door behind her swung open with a whoosh of air, and Mo stood in the doorway, a concerned expression on his fatherly features. As alarming as the sight of Meggie wailing was, he rushed forward and knelt down by her side._

_"Meggie, it's OK," He didn't ask what was wrong: he knew she would tell him when she was ready._

_She clutched at him, her hands holding his shirt as if it were her lifeline._

_After a few minutes, the crying subsided slightly, and she was able to say in a soggy sort of voice, "Mo, I don't know what to do…." She gasped a few times, as you always do after crying. "It's Doria…And Farid…" She could say no more, because just saying their names brought on a fresh wave of despair._

_But Mo could guess the rest. He had noticed how she had been acting lately, especially around Doria. She loved him, he could tell that much, but did she still love Farid? Could she betray him?_

_Her violent sobs told him the answer._

Meggie woke up, and realised that she was slumped across the desk, her hair a mess, pen still in hand.

In the other hand, she was clutching something. A piece of paper- wait, no. An envelope. She looked at it, her eyes bleary with sleep. And then she remembered: Mo had helped her to write it, to finish the letter. She smiled.

She had managed to find the right words, in the end.

She needed to go and give this to Doria, because she wanted to be with him. Forever.

**You might have recognised the passage in the middle as the prologue. I got there eventually.**

**Please review, I will be eternally grateful. :) **

**Next chapter will hopefully satisfy everyone in all respects.**


	19. So the WANTED Posters Werent THAT Crappy

Doria wandered through town, happy as a cloud. Mainly, because he was thinking about Meggie. He was so pleased that he had won her over, and even better still, had made her a better person. He was about to wander over to stool selling jewellery, when he heard a shout from behind him.

"I've found the jewel thief!"

Doria's heart stopped.

So the WANTED posters can't have been that bad, then.

More shouts followed, as Doria's blood seemed to become thick and stop running through his veins properly. He couldn't move.

"There he is!"

"Is it really him?"

"Go on! After him!" (And so on and so forth)

Doria's blood seemed to un-clot, and he turned and saw that there were definitely three or more men running towards him, jostling the crowds. Other people were standing back to let them through, and others were just gawping at him.

A few guards who had been patrolling the area joined the men in running towards him.

No time for standing around, Doria, he told himself, as an arrow from a crossbow whizzed past his ear. Doria began to run, vaulting over stalls, and dodging random chickens.

However, he had to skid to a stop when he saw that villagers up ahead were forming a sort of human wall, in order to stop him from running on. To trap him. Because they were on the men's side.

Doria did consider just powering through the thick wall of people, but figured that there were children in there who he didn't want to hurt, and they would all overpower him anyway. What was the point?

So he turned back to the angry men and guards.

Well that happened fast, Doria thought.


	20. The Truth Revealed

Meggie had, on that bright morning, decided to go on a trip into the city herself, in the hope of finding Doria. She was just reaching the main square, when she noticed that there was a solid wall of people up ahead, forming a circle, obviously watching something which she couldn't see. She made her way over, eager to know what the spectacle was, and as she got closer, she could hear and loud voice from inside the circle.

"...have the right to steal our Queen's -OUR OWN QUEEN'S- personal possessions, after everything that she's already lost, then think again. The people are never going to let any vagabond get away with those actions..."

Meggie began to push through the crowds. So, they must have caught the jewel thief. She felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that whoever this poor thief was, they'd done the deed on Farid's orders.

Which had ultimately been for her.

Meggie made sure that as much of her hair was covering her face as possible, so that no one could see her blushing cheeks.

But as she reached the front of the crowd, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

First, she saw the men and guards.

Then, she saw their weapons.

Next, she saw the figure who they were addressing, standing bold and upright.

And then she saw his face. And her own heart stopped.

"...going to execute you right here, on this very spot." The man was saying. "We would invite the queen along, but for the worry that what she would witness would be too unladylike for her presence..."

Meggie felt her lips move. "Stop." She said, stepping out. "You have the wrong man."

Doria's choke of surprise was the only thing that could be heard in the shocked moment which followed. And then the murmurs began.

"Is that... Meggie Folchart?"

"Mortimer Folchart's daughter?"

"What's she doing?"

"How does she know _him_?"

One of the two guards spoke. "Miss. We are quite sure we have the right man. If you could just step out of the circle.."

She shot him a look. "You have the wrong man." She insisted. "You idiots can't kill anyone without any proof. I know him. He's a serving-"

Doria cut her off. "Meggie." He said. "They have the right man. I'm sorry."

Doria had almost choked when Meggie had suddenly appeared to defend him. Now, it broke his heart to see her determined, set expression fall at his words.

She had cut such a noble figure, her curled hair falling in waves around her waist, her lacy blue dress, her dark eyes. But now she looked crushed.

"What?" She whispered, and the tension in the air crackled, felt by everyone in the square.

"I am the jewel thief."

Meggie dropped the letter which she had been holding. -The one which her father had helped her to write last night. It fluttered to the ground, ignored by everyone. She was too stunned to move.

A guard pushed Doria to his knees. "Proof enough, miss." He said. "A confession." He brought a sword up against Doria's throat. Doria just looked at the man, unblinking, dignified.

Meggie stared, trying to get her lips to move, her brain to start working again. All this time... Doria had been.... no. There must have been a mistake.

"Kill him" One of the men told the guard, waving his hand, to which the guard raised the sword, ready to swing down in an evil arc of death.

Meggie couldn't move.

The sword slashed through the air.

And a man ran from the crowd, pushing Doria aside, and flinging himself into the blade's path. Th sword made contact with the newcomer's neck, and the blood made Meggie's body work again. She squirmed away, as many members of the crowd made disgusted noises. Doria was unscathed, and shakily got up, looking around as if he couldn't believe what had just happened. No one blamed him.

The men were staring at the person who had thrown himself in the path of the sword, their mouths opening and closing but words not coming out. The guard was stupidly looking from his blade to the man he had just killed, and back again.

"You just killed an innocent man!" One of the men said. "_We_ could be executed for that!"

Meggie shakily made her way over to Doria, clutching his arm. They exchanged a look into each other's eyes. Meggie wanted him to explain everything later, but she would forgive him. Then they both looked down at the man who had saved Doria's life.

This time, Meggie's head really had had enough. The gasped, clutched at her throat, and fainted.

Because the man on the floor, lying dead, was Farid.


	21. Heartbreak

Doria knelt down by the dead Farid, lying Meggie down next to him carefully. Deep down, Doria had suspicions about why Farid had done it. He was, and had been all along, underneath his scandalous charade, in love with Meggie. And he hadn't wanted her to be hurt by Doria's death.

At least, Doria thought, I hope that that's the reason.

Doria looked down at Meggie's face. It was so peaceful in unconsciousness.

People were now crowding in, and the men were making a quick getaway. After all, they had just accidentally killed an innocent man. Well, Doria thought. Innocent as far as they knew.

Doria somehow knew what he should do. He positioned Meggie a few paces away, where crowd members instantly encircled her, mostly mothers and women. Doria knew that Meggie would be taken care of by the women of Ombra. She was a hugely respected member of society.

He picked up a little envelope which he had seen Meggie drop, tucked it into his pocket, and, while everyone else was fussing over the dead man and the sleeping Meggie, he stole away, breaking into a nimble run at the corner, and powering through the castle gates. As much as it pained him, he knew that he could never return to Ombra, or to Meggie. He would be recognised, again, and put to death immediately.

But he had her letter. Which he would read later.

With one last look back, he headed for the distant mountains.


	22. Epilogue

It had been six months since the death of Farid and the disappearance of Doria. Meggie was just finishing the last sentence of the last chapter of her story. The story of herself, Farid, and Doria. Of course, she had just guessed at the exact circumstances of the robbery, but she knew the facts: if Doria had been the thief, and Farid had given her the necklace, then they must have exchanged a meeting at some point.

She sighed, as she closed her little notebook. Out of the attic window, the sky was blue, the birds sang, and the air was warm. She endeavoured to go out on a walk.

As she passed her bookshelf on the way out, she realised that she had almost read all the books on the top shelf, by now. And had enjoyed every moment. Of course, she intended to read them all, but that would take time.

She hummed to herself at she walked down the staircase.

**I have enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. **

**I will give you an imaginary cookie if you review! Constructive stuff would be much appreciated, too. **

**If you've read all the way to the end, again thank you! If you would like me to post another chapter containing the Meggie's letter to Doria, then tell me and I'll be only too happy. xxxxx**


End file.
